Zeke, the pyromaniac truck driver
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Zeke is a truck driver who happens to be in the wrong places at the wrong times. He also likes to flame...things. Witness his adventures as he tells others his story. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Zeke, the pyromaniac truck driver**

Zeke: How dare you call me a pyromaniac? And since when am I a truck driver?

DeeDee: Ehehehe…

Hao: Thanks for making me and Zeke two different persons. I can't stand my dub!

DeeDee: You're welcome.

Hao: Disclamer- DeeDee doesn't own me or Zeke, um, well, the names, because she gave us different personalities and made us human, so there will be no Spirit of Fire in her story…

Zeke: And if she makes fun of me, she'll pay grins evilly. I'm the Shaman King and I can use my Spirit of Fire on her...

DeeDee: Shaman King in your dreams! And I rule here! I am the Supreme Authoress and I can write whatever I want to!

fighting

Hao: Oh boy! Here goes…

It was a fine day of summer. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the sky was clear; no clouds could be seen. It was 7 o'clock and people started waking up.

Suddenly, a loud noise disturbed the quiet morning.

"FIRE! HELP!"

The fire department arrived a few minutes later. Neighbors hurried towards the enflamed house, trying to help. In all the chaos, nobody noticed a pale man walking outside looking very pleased with himself. He was about 25 years old with brown eyes and long brown hair that he kept tied at the back of his head.

"How did it happen?" a neighbor asked the man whose house was burning.

"I don't know…it happened really fast!"

"Look! The police is here!" another voice said

A police officer walked towards the man.

"This looks like other four cases we had only this summer. Did you see how the fire started?"

"No"

A moment of silence, then the man asked the question that had been troubling him.

"Who was it?"

"We are not sure. We believe that you became victim of The Pyromaniac "

"Oh my God!"

"Well, at least you are OK and the fire department did their job"

"Thank you, officer"

"You're welcome. We're getting closer with every case; we'll capture that maniac eventually"

"Yes"

The officer walked away, leaving the man alone in front of his house.

'How did it happen? How did he manage to set fire at my house? And why didn't I see him? I could have prevented this if I saw him. Nobody knows who he is, what he looks like…after setting fire to houses, he disappears like a ghost. Or maybe it's more than just one Pyromaniac!'

He looked desolated at his house which needed repairs.

Meanwhile, the brown-haired man had watched intensely the men's efforts to stop the fire. He smiled; it gave him a lot of satisfaction to see fire burning. The bigger the house was, the better he felt. He threw one last look towards the burning house and then he started moving across the sidewalk slowly.

Zeke felt the hot air brushing against his face and closed his eyes to enjoy it. Summer was his favorite season. He liked the heat.

Suddenly, he turned around as he remembered something and started running. He was sweating but he didn't care. He ran like this for another fifteen minutes, until he arrived in front of an old-looking building. He sighed relieved when hearing a voice behind the door.

"Password?"

"We live to burn"

The door opened.

"Welcome, Mr…." said a 45-year-old man.

"Laden. Zeke Laden."

Got it? From Ben Laden I got his name! Hehehe! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Zeke, the pyromaniac truck driver**

Zeke: How dare you call me a pyromaniac? And since when am I a truck driver?

DeeDee: Ehehehe…

Hao: Thanks for making me and Zeke two different persons. I can't stand my dub!

DeeDee: You're welcome.

Hao: Disclamer- DeeDee doesn't own me or Zeke, um, well, the names, because she gave us different personalities and made us human, so there will be no Spirit of Fire in her story…

Zeke: And if she makes fun of me, she'll pay grins evilly. I'm the Shaman King and I can use my Spirit of Fire on her...

DeeDee: Shaman King in your dreams! And I rule here! I am the Supreme Authoress and I can write whatever I want to!

fighting

Hao: Oh boy! Here goes…

"Password?"

"We live to burn"

The door opened.

"Welcome, Mr…." said a 45-year-old man.

"Laden. Zeke Laden."

"Mr. Laden, nice to meet you. I'm Bob Gretna. Welcome to our club!"

"It's nice to be here" Zeke answered politely. "I've always wanted to see how these meetings take place"

"So, that's what brings you to Anonymous pyromaniacs ?

"Mostly, yes"

Bob took Zeke to another room.

Here, he found himself surrounded by at least twenty persons. The room seemed to be made of non-inflammable materials. People sat on comfortable chairs, in a semi-circle; in front of them was a small stake with two armchairs. In front of the chairs and armchairs were tables with food and drinks.

"They're all like you" said Bob. "And they'll understand you completely. See that tall man on stage? His name is Hao Springfield and he's our…ehm, let's say psychologist, or therapist, or whatever."

"That guy?" asked Zeke, pointing in the direction where Hao stood.

"Yes" Bob answered. "Wow, you look a lot like him!"

"I'm sure it's only a coincidence"

"Yes. Well, have fun!" said Bob and left Zeke with the others.

Zeke sat on a chair and waited for the meeting to start. He was a little bit impatient. He had heard about this place from a friend of his, a pyromaniac as well. The password changed quickly, so Zeke hurried to participate at this one. He was curious how things would go. He glanced at Hao.

'Yes, we look as if we were twins!' Zeke thought.

Hao took the microphone.

"Hello and welcome to our meeting. For those who came here for the first time, my name is Hao Springfield. I was once just like you. I know how you think and I might be the only psychologist that understands you. Here, you must be proud of your courage to admit that you like to burn things. It's not easy for us to live in a society that doesn't accept us for what we are!"

Everyone applauded. Zeke raised a brow.

"Today, we'll listen to your stories. Okay, those who are new, please stand up and introduce yourselves"

Zeke stood up and looked around. He was the only new guy.

"My name is Zeke Laden"

"Welcome, Mr. Laden!" said 19 voices at the same time.

"Uh…just call me Zeke"

"All right, Zeke. Since you are the only one new, please come on stage and tell us your story" said Hao

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Come on, be brave! I won't bite!" said Hao smiling to encourage him.

"Really!"

Some people in the room laughed. Zeke felt more relaxed and walked towards the stage and sat on the armchair that was waiting for him.

"So, when did you start burning things?"

"Umm…I think I was three…That's when I first lit a match. I felt so much pleasure just to look at it burning…"

"Awwww!" said the choir

"Well, that's until I dropped it on the carpet and everything started burning around me. Flames dancing, smoke everywhere, the air was hard to breathe, but for some reason, I couldn't move! I was absolutely fascinated by its colors and warmth…"

"Awwww!"

"Ever since then, I burned small things like paper sheets, toys, clothes…my parents tried to make me stop, but I couldn't…I couldn't…"

"It's perfectly understandable" Hao said. "Please, go on"

"Well, I started burning houses as a hobby when I turned 21. I did it every year. Perhaps you've heard how people call me… The Pyromaniac !"

"So, it was you? I'm impressed!" Hao said.

"I didn't like school at all. I skipped classes to go smoke and burn papers in the school yard"

Another man from the chair stood up.

"Smoking is bad for your health"

"Yoh is right" Hao said, making Zeke raise his brows again.

"Sit down, druggie!" Hao continued, looking at Yoh, his brother and then turning his attention towards Zeke. "Go on, please!"

"Yes. So, the only thing that I learned from school was driving. That's how I became a truck driver; I work at a small firm and I have to distribute drinks to a city nearby. I have my certain routine – I do the same thing every week. But last month, something changed."

Zeke sighed and stopped to drink water from his glass. The atmosphere was getting hotter and everyone was staring at him. Zeke had never spoken in public like this before. Everyone listened as if what he said was important. He could have told them anything, it didn't matter. So, he decided to tell them the story further. He placed the empty glass on the table.

flashback scenes (Zeke tells them what happens, you see thing exactly how they happened, from 3rd person POV)

"Hey, Zeke! Remember, be back by nine! I'm having a party" said a man in overalls.

"Okay, Ben!"

Zeke closed the door of the truck and put the keys in the contact, and then he put the safety belt on. The truck started moving. Zeke turned on the radio, as the truck went out if the parking and on the road. He drove murmuring the song he heard at the same time.

end of flashback

"So that's how I went on the road, without knowing what will happen…but I wouldn't change it for anything…It's been a great experience"

At this point, everyone's eyes were opened at maximum.

"Please, continue" said Hao. "I feel that you story will be an interesting one"

"Ummmummm" murmured the choir, his public.


End file.
